Tono Rabbits
Fairy Tail |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (Former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Light Magic |manga debut=Chapter 103Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 13 |anime debut=Episode 96 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Tono Rabbits (トノ・ラビッツ Tono Rabittsu) is a former Mage of Fairy Tail. Appearance Tono is 156 cm. tall, and wears shorts all year-round. He once had blond hair, but then he suddenly cut it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 1 Personality Tono has high hopes for the future. He's usually a quiet kid. The other guild members usually say, "That's our Tono!" when they hear that he's done something strange. Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail arc Tono was seen listening to Mirajane, along with the other guild mates, when Natsu and Gajeel started an all-out guild war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-17 Tono is then seen participating in the Battle of Fairy Tail, defeating multiple enemies with his Light Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 4 He later helps destroy Laxus' Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 18 After Laxus was defeated, Erza informs the guild that the master was recovering and Tono is seen celebrating with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 Edolas arc Tono along with the rest of the guild, is seen happily welcoming Wendy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8 He is also surprised and happy to hear that Wendy is the Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 11 He is later seen surprised to hear that Gildarts failed to do the 100-year quest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into Lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events that occurred in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Grand Magic Games arc Tono is seen after the Grand Magic Games have come to a close. The King of Fiore gathers all of the Mages from all Guilds to announce the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Tono and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Magic & Abilities Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): Tono uses Light Magic in battle. It allows him to turn his entire body into light like a corona, and has an area of effect, hitting multiple people at once. Trivia *Tono likes history and bananas, and dislikes shrimp. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail